The general purpose of the present program is to expand the theoretical base of self-regulatory processes to include events in which behavior is required that primarily benefits another rather than the actor (altruism). The specific studies aim to examine such variables as the role of source of reinforcement, the pretraining of controlling responses and the variation in magnitude of reinforcement in children's altruistic behaviors. The development of intervention techniques for enhancing pro-social behaviors in children represents a later stage of the project.